


Unpaid revenge: phantom

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: second installment of the trilogy, with love stories that are way better than twilight, now its finally here





	1. Prologue

Strangey was a bit confused when they told to her that her comedian act would be at the opera garnier in paris, but she go anyway when she saw the posters about that.  
Comedy was wasn’t welcomed to the opera house, but she didn’t give a shit, her best friend: Paul mertens was also there to cheer her up.  
Strangey didn’t know about classical music, so at the practices, she stood at the stage and starts to sing:  
``Pizza, pasta, put it in a box.  
Deliver it to my house  
And put it on my cock  
My cock my cock  
My cock my cock  
My cock my cock.  
Cheesy on my peeny  
And some sauce a on my balls.´´  
Everyone on the staff laughed  
Theatre worker: oh strangey, you´re so funny.  
Strangey: im like a clown, that´s how opera works,right?  
Theatre worker: I think not, opera means harmony,mademoiselle.  
Strangey: what did you call me?, do you think im a frenchie, call me by my name.  
Theatre worker: ok.  
The worker look up, he was surprise.  
Strangey: what are you looking, pieree?  
Pierre the theatre worker: not him again.  
Strangey: da fucks?  
Pierre the theatre worker: oh sorry, erm, étrange, will you act as Mephistopheles in Faust?  
Stangey: yes..But I don’t know opera, I didn’t born for that, I was born for the heavy metal.  
Pierre the theatre worker: well, I you´re a metal head, maybe you can show the opera house, your talents.  
Strangey: that sounds great, im always have to play as the demon!, and it´s great.  
Pierre the theatre worker: that great, maybe you can visit the backstage.  
Strangey: well.

The night had fall, and some plays started, the smol elf girl had feel asleep, holding a pepsi bottle while hearing the applauses of those plays.  
But, she got awakened by frightened people.  
Pierre the theatre worker: ok everyone,just chill down.  
Worker 1: don’t you know what´s happening  
Ballerina 1: please help us!  
Strangey just went to the group.  
strangey:what´s happening?  
Worker 1: we saw him!  
Pierre: oh, not that again!  
Strangey: who?  
Worker 1: the…the phantom!  
Everyone gasped in French, except strangey.  
Strangey: there´s a ghost?,you guys didn’t told me about that!, well, let´s dial up the ghostburters.  
Pierre: wait..he´s not a ghost!  
Strangey: but,you guys saw that,right?  
Pierre: yes, he appeared watching us at the practices, he heard you singing that song.  
Strangey: holy shit.  
Ballerina 2: we saw him!, he..Lurks like a shadow, wearing that mask  
Worker 1: they said that his face is heinous!  
Ballerina 1: and he´s scary.  
Then the mysterious masked figure appeared.  
Worker 1: holy moly, is the phantom!  
Everyone screamed,except strangey.  
Strangey: hello!  
The elf girl waved at him.  
Pierre: what are you doing!  
Strangey: socialize with the phantom.  
Pierre: you dense..  
The phantom waved at her  
Strangey: are you going to see faust?, im going to be there!  
Pierre: stop now, étrange!  
Strangey: why?  
Pierre: he´s evil, he was the responsible of chandelier incident!  
Strangey: what?  
Pierre: by the way, you´re the bravest girl..  
Strangey: thanks…

Days after that, strangey finally appeared as a guest star as mephisto in faust, didnt you know that she can shapeshift?, she appeared as a male version of herself wearing a purple unitard with some decorations, she was wearing a mask that resemble a plague mask but with demon decorations.  
As she appeared in one scene in front of the audience, she began to sing…but they didn’t know that her ability is that she can sing in a very deep voice making the song sounded like hellish growls.  
The audience was shocked and scared; they didn’t want to hear that again, they were thinking about why that hellish being started to sing.  
After that act, strangey went back to the backstage as usual, hearing people screaming and running from that.  
Strangey saw that figure again as usual.  
Nights later, the strange mertens appeared in the stage for some standup comedy  
Strangey: thank you,thank you!, so they told me that there was a phantom.., yeah I know that you are scare shitless, but I didn’t realized that he heard me saying: cheesy on my peeny.  
Everyone laughed.  
Strangey: I mean, you thought I was going to sing nicely!, no, im just a Satan spawn, I can say cheesy on my peeny!  
Oh that night was the day that strangey spread the comedy…but she will face up the tragedy?  
Another night at the opera house, another night that this lil´strange was bored,so she began to explore, she found a room, as she entered, the lil´strange saw a mirror.  
Strangey: oh,a mirror, oh it’s has a secret lever.  
As she used the lever, the mirror revealed a passage, she hummed the song when a door is opened in a Zelda game.  
As she entered, she mistepped and fell down the stairs and landing on the cold floor.  
Strangey: oh fuck, argh, that hurted, fuck!, goddamn it!, ow!.  
She began to wander through the depths of the cellars, and she found a horse.  
Strangey: why is there a horse in here?, nevermind, just gotta go.  
She continues with the journey, she saw some water.  
Strangey: oh, so this is a cellar or catacombs or whatever is called, let´s dive!  
The lil´spawn just went through the water and she didn’t dive at all, she just floated in the water like a drowned person.  
She arrived at the entrance; she opened the door, another room  
Strangey: im hooooome!.  
Strangey fell down.  
She woke up in one of the bedrooms, as she came out; the spawn saw the mysterious figure playing the organ.  
She smiled and slowly walked towards the man.  
In a dash, she unmasked him, the man quickly turned back to see her.  
Strangey: hello.  
???:..  
Stangey: don’t look at me like that, I was the one who was at faust..  
???: why you aren’t afraid of me?  
Strangey: I have seen too much universal monsters movies, you aren´t the phantom.  
???: ..i had a name:erik.  
Strangey: hi, im paula strange mertens, but you can call me strangey.  
Erik(1925): so.. you aren’t afraid of me.  
Strangey: no, you are ok.  
Strangey then went to another room, where she saw a coffin, and then she went back to erik.  
Strangey: hey..do you sleep in a coffin?  
Erik(1925):yes.  
Strangey: is because you´re dead on the inside and also on the outside.  
Erik(1925) silently sobbed.  
Strangey: oh, I didn’t know that you have those psychologist chairs, im good at psychology..  
Erik(1925) sat on that chair.  
Strangey: I know that sounds weird, but I had to know your story, the theatre people didn’t told me about yours, so I need to know you, well, let´s begin with your story…  
Erik(1925): well, I was born with that deformity, I didn’t met my mother, my father was construction business worker, In my early age, I escaped from my hometown, staying at some circus with the gypsies..  
Strangey: did you meet nightcrawler?  
Erik(1925):who´s that?  
Strangey: nevermind

(8 hours of psychology later)  
Erik(1925): all I ever wanted was a pony!.  
Erik(1925) started to cry, paullie looked a bit sad, so she hugged him  
Erik(1925): it´s the first time that someone hugs me

Paullie: well, im now the first person.  
Erik(1925): how you can sing like that?  
strangey: I had testosterone, well, Im not into opera, I live for the heavy metal, and look at this.  
Strangey´s head began to rotate in 360º degrees.  
Strangey: cool,huh.  
Erik(1925) smiled, and thus started the relationship known as erillie, some gothic people and monsterfuckers were fans of that ship, a nice ship with compilation while playing the song ``happy together´´ by the turtles.  
Also erillie was awarded as GCOTY(gothic couple of the year.  
After that, strangey and erik(1925) were at the roof of the opera house.  
Strangey: hey erik,You know what they call Quarter  
Pounder with Cheese in Paris?  
Erik(1925): I don’t know..  
Strangey: royale with cheese  
Erik(1925):…  
Strangey: what, people are telling that French is the language of love, so I said to them if the phrase: ``honhon suck my baguette´´ was a good idea, but they said no.  
Erik(1925): your vulgarity threatened them.  
Then the two weirdos were stargazing.  
Erik(1925): I have something to tell you…  
Strangey: what..  
They both look at each other  
Erik(1925): I love you, my..  
Strangey: im no-one´s angel of music, you have to accept it.  
Erik(1925):hellspawn, that I was going to tell, oh, you are my devil for this paradise, you..you were the only thing I had.  
Strangey heard that phrase before, but she didn’t know why.  
Erik(1925): be my muse and lover, please.  
Erik(1925) gave to her a music box, as she opened it, she heard a song that was familiar to her,also she noticed a piece of old paper that contained a poem.  
Strangey: is that…dry lake from the shiki soundtrack?!  
Erik(1925):what  
Strangey: nothing…, thanks,but, i know that I love you, but im taken.  
Erik(1925) was shocked.  
Strangey: sorry if I didn’t tell that before, I didn’t want to see you sad.  
Strangey placed her hand at erik(1925)´s deformed cheek.  
Strangey: don’t cry,ok?, even if im taken, I still love you and thanks for the music box,i´ll keep it.  
Ever since that day, even she was taken they loved each other.  
Everything was rainbow and butterflies, until that day.., one of the theater staff avenged the phantom for killing the theatre member´s brother, so the theater reunited as a violent mob to kill the phantom.  
Strangey was running away through the halls from the cellars, until she heard a voice.  
``STRANGE!´´  
As she turned back, she saw erik(1925), totally beaten up by the mob..  
Erik(1925): strange…i-i..  
Then he started to cough blood and fell to the ground., he slowly started to crawl like a legless zombie.  
Strangey: s….  
Erik(1925): what..  
Strangey: SIKE  
Then she ran away.  
Erik(1925): where did you go, come back!  
Strangey slowly ran away after hearing that…  
Erik(1925): PLEASE COME BACK!.  
Strangey remembered one of the most scariest moments, It was about when she was playing with her friends: amnesia(Justine dlc), she remembered those words..  
Strangey ran away as fast as possible and she didn’t turned back, she heard erik(1925) screaming in agony as he pleaded her to come back.  
Finally, she escaped from the cellar, she saw his friend.  
Paul: paullie, where have you been, we need to go!  
Strangey and her friend ran away to the exit, but they encountered with the mob..  
Mob leader: hey guys, do you know where thy fuck is erik?  
Strangey: y-yeah, he´s at the underground cellars, I saw him crawling like a zombie!  
Mob leader: I knew that son of a bitch was alive, let’s get him!  
The mertens finally ran away from the opera house, they still ran away through the French streets at night.  
Paul saw the mob, hitting the phantom, he heard the phantom screaming:STRANGE,COME BACK!.  
After they ran away,strangey saw someone..  
Strangey: Ra´s!  
The lil´spawn ran towards the demon´s head, they hugged and kissed.  
Strangey: I missed you!  
Ra´s: really?  
Strangey: I have something for you!  
Strangey gave the music box to ra´s  
Ra´s: a music box?, for me?  
Strangey: for you, silly boy!, there´s also a poem inside.  
Paul: hey, look!, the mob!  
The three people saw the mob throwing a body to the seine river, one of the mob appeared.  
Mob member: well, our problems have been solved, thanks to you, c ya.  
Strangey: well, that was fun..who´s up for Chinese!  
Paul: paullie..how about burger king!  
Strangey: good idea!  
So,they ended the night at burger king.


	2. Demon sunrise

Demon sunrise   
Paullie woke up in her room after a daily routine of hers, she just had some cap n crunch with jaggermeister for breakfast, and she put some summer clothes such as grey pants, a black t-shirt with brpd logo and a gengar hat.

 

And she began her daily routine at her evil corporation: demon corps.  
While staring at that newton kinetic spheres in her office desk, one of his assistants which was the stereotypical British butler arrived to her office  
Charles: mr.strange..  
Strangey: yes…  
Charles: Mr. Edward Hyde from the league of the extraordinary gentlemen universe is at your entrance.  
Strangey: goddamn it, again?!, how many times do I have to tell him that I’m tired of his bullshit.  
Charles: shall I release the kraken?  
Strangey: yes and also the shiny charizard.  
Charles: oh course,sir.  
As her butler went off, strangey picked her tv remote control,her tv decorated with spikes and skulls appeared, then she turned on.  
(insert intro with heavy metal)  
Metal joe: wooooooooooow!, hello, sons of metal, welcome to our program: metalheadz, your number 1 program of our bestest news of your favorite heavy metal bands! Starring your host: metal joe!, in today´s program we will talk about metal bands, the latest releases and more!

Strangey: hell yeah, metal joe!  
Metal joe: but first, let’s see our latest news!: dethklok will be playing at the city of antcornu.  
Strangey: HELL YEAH!  
Metal joe: this known band in the world of metal will release its next album!, more album releases of heavy metal bands will be announced at the end of the program, but first some other news: our known metal demon: Paullie strange mertens, will began her tour at paris, she will play at the opera garnier, yeah baby, show those pansies that heavy metal is also music.  
Strangey: fuck yeah!  
Metal joe: anyway, the lead singer of the hellmoths, was also at frenchland before, in exclusive: one of the footages  
Then an exclusive footage appeared, it was about when paullie was drunk as fuck.  
Drunken paullie: wassup!, I just chugged up 4 bottles of jagger, 3 bottles of beer and hot sauce.  
Drunken pierre: that´s why they called you: drunken overlord.  
Drunken paullie: dude, the carnivals in my country they offer the demon some deep fried food, and that demon is me..  
Drunken pierre: u eat butter on a stick?  
Drunken paullie: no, im a slut for corn dogs and deep fried stuff on a stick.  
But suddenly drunken pierre hears something.  
Drunken pierre: hey!, its our jam!  
Drunken paullie: dun, dundundundun,DUN DUN, dundundundun, dundundun DUNDUN!  
Then the drunken overlord and her drunken gang sung the main theme of the 2004 movie: phantom of the opera, but badly sung and paullie´s singing voice sounding like toad from the super Mario bros series.  
Drunken paullie and the drunkens:  
In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind  
Drunken Paullie:  
Sing once again with me our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind  
Drunken Paullie and the drunken:  
Your/My spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind  
But suddenly, drunken paullie puke her organs out.  
Drunken pierre: sacre bleu!, are you alright!  
Drunken paullie: I feel kinda..  
Then she collapsed, glad her friends grabbed her, that scene resembled a renaissance painting.  
Metal joe: wow, she is still awesome.  
Metal joe: and speaking about her, she just posted an old and sweet poem of our ube demon, here´s the tweet:  
``Here´s a poem that I found in this music box that I gave to my ra´ssy when I was at paris.´´  
Anyway, who the fuck wants poems?!  
Strangey laughed.  
Metal joe: y´know what time it is!  
Strangey: top 10!  
Metal joe: yeah, top 10 metal songs, here´s number 10!  
Strangey just spend the time watching that program, which also tell some curious facts:  
Metal fact!#43:  
Strange mertens, lead singer of hellmoths, played on London tour at serpentine park(its previous name was hyde park) where she played the song of her album``pithetophobia´´: the final boss of my fears.  
Metal joe: well, that´s for today,stay tuned for more!.  
After the show ended, strangey saw one of the martians.  
Martian: sir,our production of tripods are going to the roof.  
Strangey: good for us!  
Charles: sir, a message for hyde.  
Charles gives the walkie talkie to paullie  
Strangey: sup.  
Burnt!hyde: Strange!, let me in for the last fucking time!.  
Strangey:goddamn it, it´s all over now, accept it!  
Burnt!hyde: no im not!, you were the one who turned me into this.  
Charles: should I finish him for you?  
Strangey: yes..  
Charles: that´s why im the killer in every murder mystery  
Strangey: any more stuff, fellow martian?  
Martian: rise up the production of transformers?  
Strangey: yes!, if you excuse me, im gonna call one of my friends, see you at lunch.  
After finishing her job at demon corps, she spent the afternoon in her heavy metal shop at the subdemon.  
She pulled out her 80s telephone to call his pal.  
Paul: hello?  
Strangey: hey paul!  
Paul: hi paullie, I heard that you are going to a tour on paris,right?  
Strangey: yes!, remember that I made that comedy time!  
Paul: ah yeah..  
Strangey: this is friggin schweet!


	3. Chapter 3

  
Strangey arrived at Paris to practice her metal tour, she didn’t know at the entrance there was a sky-blue seal of her,holding a tragedy mask while she was laughing.  
As she entered with her pal to prepare all the stuff, paul started to talk with pierre.  
Pierre:so she´s back  
Paul: yes.  
Pierre: is she the same or..  
Paul: well.  
They saw paullie chugging down a whole bottle of jack, then she threw the bottle to the floor and she let out a raptor noise.  
Paul: she changes everytime, what are we going to spect..  
Pierre: thanks, you know what´s happening?  
Paul: what…  
Pierre: phantom problems, and I mean two.  
Paul: tell me  
Pierre: one: the phantom is still haunting the walls and two: someone had left messages written in blood at the cellars that said: COME BACK, WHY YOU LEFT ME HERE or WHY.  
Paul: wow, so what happened after we..  
Pierre: étrange did a good job, her story became so popular here that we are going through the roof, our merchandise made us rich!  
Paul: congrats.  
Pierre: also, eldi´s automata incorporated est.1888 made a beautiful thing to us, but I hope that she would find that later.  
Paul: wow.  
Pierre: did you know that we have an Eldi statue in one of our streets.  
Paul: what?  
Pierre:well, we made a replica of his statue of antcornu.  
Paul: you tell the story to ´em,right?  
Pierre: yes, eldain led me, how this eldi boy do nothing became a legend.  
Paul looked up  
Paul: oh look, paullie is at the chandelier.  
Pierre: étrange!, get down from the chandelier right now!, we don’t want any incident again!  
Strangey: suck my baguette.  
Pierre gasped in French.  
Paul: her vulgarity threatens you.  
Strange looked to the left.  
Strangey: PAUL!  
Paul: WHAT!  
Strangey: THERE´S A WEIRD MAN!  
Paul: what he looks like?  
Strangey:DUDE I CAN´T SEE SHIT!  
Pierre: history repeats itself.  
Strangey: ok guys, im gonna practice now.  
The hellspawn landed on the stage in a clumsy way, she took her demonfang and started to play.  
Strangey: I don’t like that those frenchies are naming as ``monsieur´´ or ``madmoiselle´´ it sounds corny!.  
Pierre: so,what am I going to call you?  
Strangey: overlord.  
Paul: that´s paullie.  
Pierre: Im going to accept this…  
Strangey: hey.. can I sing oprah?  
Pierra: its opera.  
Strangey:  
*clears throat*  
Pizza, pasta,Put it in a box  
Bring it here,And put it on  
My cock,the Tortellini on my weenie  
Pepperoni on the walls,  
Cheesy on my peeny   
And some sauce a on my balls.  
Pierre laughed  
Paul: that´s her.  
After she ended the practice, she was sitting at the edge of the stage, playing as the demon like when she was a guest star at the play:faust.  
But the play was interrupted by a mysterious man.  
???: don’t you know that is cage would be empty.  
The audience look up and gasped.  
Ballerina: here he is, the phantom.  
Strangey stood up and looked at him, he deepen his voice to make it menacing.  
Strangey: and why you are here, you dumb fuck!  
???:…  
Strangey: making fall the chandelier?, IN YOUR DREAMS!  
The audience cheer up at strangey,someone said: le démon pourpre attaque en premier!  
Strangey spends the 6 hours roasting the mysterious man..  
Strangey: you are so ugly that,wait a second…  
Strangey noticed that something was wrong…  
Someone: keep roasting the phantom!  
But the ``phantom´´ was gone..  
Someone: you missed him.  
Strangey knew that something didn’t fit in..  
Later on, strangey was at the backstage.  
Paul: are you okay,paullie?  
Strangey: nothing,just nothing..  
Paul: …  
Strangey: nevermind about that, if you excuse me I need to go..  
Paul: to what?  
Strangey: to the insignificant world of drugs.

And so a compilation of strangey doing cocaine, smoking weed, taking LSD and a shitload of alcoholic drinks.  
After that journey, strangey was walking through the streets with pierre, both they were high as balls.  
Pierre: what a party..  
Strangey: heh.  
Pierre: thanks étrange, I goooota go, c ya.  
Strangey wandered through the silent streets,she encountered a memorial-like monument, there was a statue of her sitting on a log, smiling.  
There was a plate that said:  
dans cette rue, la foule a finalement tué le fantôme de l'opéra, grâce à l'aide du démon pourpre, le fantôme est tombé en amour avec cet être qui n'était pas un ange de la musique, même s'il allait donner sa musique l'enfer l'a trompé, le trahit et l'a laissé pourrir.  
Tournez la manivelle, laissez sa musique jouer à nouveau.

nous remercions les automates eldi incorporés est 1888 pour avoir réalisé ce magnifique chef-d'œuvre  
(in this street, the mob finally killed the phantom of the opera thanks with the help of the purple demon, the phantom fell in love with this being who was no one´s angel of music,even he would give his music to it but the hell being tricked him, betray him and left him to rot.  
Turn the crank, let his music play once again.

We give a thanks to eldi´s automata incorporated est 1888 for making this glorious masterpiece)´´

Strangey noticed that in the floor, there was some black candles that were already lit, some drawings and magazine cuts about her, smiling and someone else, many of the drawings and magazine cuts were a bit burned, so it didn’t showed the face of the person who was with her.  
She began to turn the crank, a song started to play, the statue of her started to move while the music was playing.  
Strangey remembered that song,that music was from the music box that she gave to her boyfriend.  
As the music and the statue stopped, she went to the seine river, as she went downstairs she started gazing at the river, smoking a blunt.  
But, she saw something.. an undead figure came out of the river,that figure looked at her.  
She stared at the blunt,strangey was so high that she could see dead people, she stared at the dead figure…  
Undead figure: you…  
Strangey screamed and ran away as fast as he could, but unfortunately she looked back and hit her head, lying on the ground with her head bleeding, the last thing she heard was this:  
``hush now, it´s all right´´


	4. Who you gonna call? No one.

Paul was wandering through the halls of the hyper u(it’s a French hypermarket), but he saw her sitting on the floor, with a creepy stare, paul noticed the trail of blood.  
Paul: oh my god,paullie!

The next afternoon, paul, who was using his phone, was at the opera house with pierre.  
Pierre: well, we had 4 days to unleash the metal in this dome…  
Paul: yeah..he.he  
Then paullie, appeared, wearing her metal head outfit.  
strangey: that night was kinda funky..  
Pierre: funky?!, I saw you being grabbed by..him..  
Paul: you saw that?  
Pierre: yes,but I thought he died...  
Strangey: VIRGIN!  
The hellspawn laughed.  
strangey: so, it means that is..the phantom of the phantom.  
Pierre: you´re a fucking genius!, that explains why we have paranormal activities in the sewers.  
Paul: great..,hey paullie!  
Strangey: what?  
Paul: it seems that the fandom of the opera hates you.  
Strangey: paul, we know that every fandom hates me.  
Paul: sucks to be you..  
Strangey: hey pierre, do you know what do they call banana in French?, croissant de terre.  
Pierre: what a fool, and pineapple?  
Strangey: ananas.  
Pierre didn’t react to that.  
Paul: so paullie, what did you saw?  
Strangey: a giant music box with a statue of me in it.  
Pierre: that was the monument I was telling to you.  
Paul: that one from eldi´s!  
Pierre:that´s right.  
Strangey: I didn’t know that there was also a memorial.  
Pierre: is because you help us, don’t you know that!  
Strangey: what?  
Pierre: you know that day, you told where the hell was erik..  
Strangey: Erik..i never heard of that name in years..  
Pierre: oh no…  
Paul: sorry if I didn’t told you, she has selective amnesia..  
Pierra: oh,but they were the gothic couple of the year..  
Paul: you need to know more about her.  
Strangey: hey paul, pass me your phone, I need to call my boyfriend  
Paul: sure!.  
Strangey: thanks, ok dial up my boyfriend..  
Ra´s: hello?  
Strangey: hi ra´ssy.  
Ra´s: how is going  
Strangey: it´s going great!, hope you can be here..  
Ra´s: i´ll be here,okay?  
Strangey: ok,see you soon, my sweet cinnamon roll!  
Pierre: she really loves him…  
Paul: yes…  
Pierre: but, if erik is dead, so, who´s that phantom…  
Paul: we don’t know..  
Strangey: hey guys, how about we visit that music box!  
Pierre: that´s great!,i´ll wait for you at night.  
Paul: ok.  
Hours later, the night has come, pierre saw them.  
Pierre: hello, mertens.  
Paul: so this is the place that you found..the body.  
Strangey: yeah.  
Paul saw the monument.  
Paul: interesting…  
Pierre: but it´s so beautiful but a sad ending to it, this is a love story way better than twilight!.  
Strangey: wow.  
Pierre: let me turn the crank, its song haunts the city!.  
As pierre turned the crank, the music started to play…  
Paul: wait a sec, is that drylake from the shiki soundtrack?  
Pierre: yes..but it sounds beautiful, I can almost emphatise with erik!.  
strangey heard a familiar voice..  
undead figure: that song…it brings me good memories..  
the mertens and pierre looked to the left, they say him…  
strangey: its him!.  
Pierre: erik!...you aren’t supposed to be dead?  
Erik(1925): hell can give you change,right?  
Erik(1925) looked at strangey.  
Erik(1925): you thought that it was someone writing on the walls or throwing stuff, but it was me: Erik!  
Pierre: oh no!.  
Paul: man,it was obvious  
Erik(1925): as now im back from the dead, i´ll return to the opera house in the 3rd day!, au revoir, idiots!  
Then erik(1925) disappeared.  
Pierre: I won’t let this dead man haunt this opera house again!  
Strangey looked sad.  
Pierre: we have to do it  
Strangey: I know…


	5. Dawn of the first day(72 hours remains)

Paul was now with Pierre and the mob, planning everything  
Paul: ok, you know that you said: history repeats itself.  
Pierre: so, that means we have to repeat it.  
Paul: yes..  
Pierre: did you talked about that to paullie?  
Paul: yes…  
Pierre: is she..  
Paul: she´s still sad.  
Pierre: at least she felt something  
Paul: Pierre!  
Pierre: my bad.  
Meanwhile..  
Strangey was lying on the stage holding a photo of erik(1925)  
She silently cried.  
At night, there was a ballet play, but feat eldain, who appeared in the middle of the act, he was wearing some furcoat, but he took off that coat, revealing his outfit, which was the ace venture costume with the tutu, it was like the``grandma,it´s me,anastasia´´scene from the animated movie: Anastasia.  
So the music from the ballet stopped playing and work bitch from Britney spears started to play..  
Eldain began to dance weirdly while everyone in the audience started to laugh.


	6. Night of the second day(36 hours remains)

The night has fall at the o.house, strangey appeared on the stage after some plays, she and everyone were waiting for someone, and she finally saw that man.  
Strangey: well,well,well, if isn’t the phan-HOLY SHIT!  
Pierre: what´s the matter,étrange?  
Strangey: it´s the-the phantom…  
Pierre: yeah..it´s him.  
Strangey: FROM THE 2004 MUSICAL MOVIE DIRECTED BY JOEL SCHUMAKER!  
Everyone screamed, as strangey looked at him, her eyes started to burn.  
Strangey: MY EYES!  
Paul appeared at the stage..  
Paul: what the hell is goin-  
Paul looked at erik(2004), then paul had a seizure attack and foam was coming out of his mask.  
Random person: HIS SEXYNESS IS KILLING US!.  
Random person 2: HE´S TOO SEXY THAT HE´S LETHAL!.  
Everything was a bloodfest, faces melting, screams in agony and someone saying: im gay!.  
Strangey: MY EYES!, THE ETERNAL AGONY!  
Erik(2004): erm..  
Strangey: THE UNREAL PAIN!, IT MAKES ME CHUG A WHOLE BOTTLE OF BLEACH!.  
Erik(2004): aren’t you..  
Strangey: I WANT TO DIIIIIEEEE!.  
Suddenly, strangey threw up her organs out.  
Erik(2004): are you alright?  
Strangey: YOU DENSE MOTHERFUCKER!, YOU DAMNED US WITH YOUR SEXINESS, BUT LOOK AT YOU.  
Erik(2004):me?  
Strangey: ew!, well at least there is no fangirl of your legion in here.  
Phangirl: of erik from the 2004, let me be your Christine!  
Strangey: you disgust me!, you are wearing this shitty mask, you were meant to be deformed!.  
Erik(2004): don’t you know that I was the demon´s child.  
Strangey: I don’t care about your shitty backstory, let me unmask you!  
Erik(2004):but  
Strangey: let me unmask you, goddamn it!  
Strangey unmasked him, she looked disgusted.  
Strangey: what the fuck, you just a little bit burnt, and looked at you, wearing a poet shirt?!,argh, I don’t know why in the phandom calls you``pussy-destroyer´´.  
Erik(2004): …  
Strangey: don’t look at me like that!, not everyone loved your movie, you´re just the star of every phangirl´s wet dream..  
Pierre: face the fact, demon´s child.  
Erik(2004): this is not over, we´ll soon….

BANG!  
(Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well?)  
Erik(2004) placed his hand on his chest, he saw that his hand was stained with blood  
(Well, of course you did.  
Mmm, what you say?)

Paullie was holding a gun, staring at him.  
(Mm, that it's all for the best? Of course it is.  
Mmm, what you say?)  
Erik(2004) turned to see strangey, realizing that she shot him.  
(Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.  
What you say?  
Mmm, what did She say?)  
With his final strength, he fell to the ground…

Strangey: seriously, joel schumaker must be expelled from the world of movies…


	7. Night of the final day

The final day has come, the theatre mob was ready,paullie was a bit sad..,but they had to do it for theatre and the heavy metal.  
They finally arrived at the same place…  
Strangey: halt!  
Mob leader: are you okay?  
Strangey: this is personal; I need to face against him.  
Pierre: you can do it!, after, see you at the opera garnier  
Strangey: thanks.  
Paul: everything is ready like you said.  
Strangey: thank you..  
The purple demon slowly walked to the place where the music box was…  
And oh boy, here he was…  
Strangey: hi..  
Erik(1925): I was waiting for this moment.  
Strangey: me too, me too.  
Erik(1925): how did you this to me!, I loved you, how you can betray me like that, you just left me to rot!, are you out of your mind!, I just wanted to be loved like everyone else!, but you, you just took my love as a joke!, I pleaded you to come back, and you didn’t turned back, you just laughed at me, all those years, i´ve been fooled by the demon of music, a no one´s angel of music, now im not going to be fooled again, YOU GOT THAT!.  
But he realized, that strangey was crying, but not in a comical way, this time was serious..  
Strangey: I did it…  
Erik(1925):what…  
Strangey: I DID IT BECAUSE IT WAS A DESITION BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH!, I DIDN’T WANT TO GET CAUGHT AGAIN, YOU WERE JUST A SUITOR FOR THIS JUSTINE IN THAT DAY!.  
Strangey cried, erik(1925) felt a bit bad about this, so he hug her.  
Erik(1925): hey,it´s ok, im sorry..  
Strangey: but you are still dead…  
Erik(1925): even if im dead, im always looking at that statue of you and that music, it brings me good memories of you, I have crossed the seas of time to see you again.  
Strangey: that´s cute, can I tell you something.  
Erik(1925): what?  
Strangey: SIKE!  
Erik(1925) was shocked.  
Strangey: GET HIM BOIS!.  
Erik(1925): COME BACK!.  
As she snapped her fingers, she ran away as the mob grabbed the undead man and throws him to the seine river.  
She ran away and she arrived at the entrance of the opera house, she saw pierre   
Pierre: hey, you did it!  
Strangey: too easy!  
Pierre: c´mon let´s go, your heavy metal tour will began in 15 minutes.  
Strangey: is everyone here?  
Pierre: yes.  
Then the mob leader and paul appeared.  
Mob leader: we did it again!, we seal the deal, all thanks to her!, the purple demon lives again!  
Paul: ok.  
Pierre: lets go inside, she has an important event.  
Strangey: is ra´s here?  
Pierre: of course he is, thanks to you, we don’t have phantoms anymore, c´mon let’s go!  
And thus ending a love story, but a beginning of opera house accepting heavy metal.


	8. Dawn of a new day

Metal Joe: wow, strange mertens tour at paris was fucking awesome!, it seems that those little baguettes enjoyed this music!, and that´s for today´s program, stay tuned for our latest vinyl releases, c ya.  
After the show ended, Strangey was checking her social media, her fanbase in france was going through the roof, I mean that love story became so freaking popular!.  
Charles: checking the social media,sir?  
Strangey: yes,Charles as usual.  
Charles: demon corps London´s merchandise sales are rising up.  
Strangey: thank you, im feeling like ozymandias but without destroying humanity.  
Charlies: shall write erik´s name in the memorial list?  
Strange: yes…  
Strangey looked at a photo of her with him.  
Strangey: see you space cowboy.

The end.


End file.
